


Don't lie to me

by RaeNonnyNonny



Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [8]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Cormoran Strike has limited respect for data protection legislation, DI Eric Wardle's smirk, Even Wardle is keenly aware, F/M, Gen, He wuvs Robin as we all well know, Poor insecure Cormoran, Protective Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott is exceptional, Sexy sexy GDPR, Wardle calling Cormoran Gooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNonnyNonny/pseuds/RaeNonnyNonny
Summary: Strike is paranoid (or IS HE?) and Wardle is winding him up, plus ca change.A teensy bit late for Striketober Day 19 prompt 'Don't lie to me' because I too am a human disaster and what even is time any more
Relationships: Cormoran Strike & Eric Wardle, Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Don't lie to me

‘You think I could say if she had? Data protection legislation exists for a reason, you know.’ 

Strike snorted. Tell that to the papers investigating the Met’s data breaches, he thought. 

‘Don’t lie to me, Wardle.’

‘Chill out Gooner, she wouldn’t leave you.’ Wardle smirked at the bigger man’s protective streak, never far from the surface when it came to his brilliant (and pretty) partner. 

Strike glowered at him. He hoped not. He just knew she could do better, and he didn’t put it past Robin to realise that or Wardle to have capitalised upon any opportunity to recruit her. 


End file.
